


Dank Follower Celebration | Multi-Fandom Snippets

by chuwaeyo



Series: Followers Celebration Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Riverdale (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Celebrations, Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: A collection of snippets and short one-shots to celebrate 420 followers on tumblr! (p dank if I say so myself)





	1. Lena Luthor | #7 Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for these are gonna close on Nov 10, so if you want to request! Come thru and send an ask on my tumblr @ chuwaeyo ☺️♥️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7: “wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me.”

The Clocktower rang a vaguely familiar tune as you sped through the university courtyard, clutching the jacket closer to your body, eager to return back to a warm bed and loving girlfriend after a long night of studying for finals.

You were surprised to hear the faint melody of your girlfriend singing as you reached the front door, the weary smile on your face growing even wider when you walked in to see her dancing mindlessly, “Lena, honey? What happened to not waiting up for me? You have an 8 a.m. in the morning.”

At the sound of your voice, Lena whipped around and grinned widely, “you’re back! I was wondering if I would ever see you again my love.”

“We see each other every day, honey, now do you want to tell me why I came home to find you as drunk as Olsen at his 21st?”

Lena pouted and pulled you closer as you dropped your bag, weighing you down as you tried to lead her into bed, “I just missed you.”

“I missed you too honey, but let’s get you to bed.” You couldn’t help but smile at your girlfriend’s drunken antics, brilliant and serious as she was, Lena was never more affectionate than when she drank (though she always regretted it the next morning).

Too happy to finally be reunited, Lena didn’t realize you brought her to bed until you turned off the lights and pulled the covers over the both of you.

“Wait what are you doing, honey I don’t want to go to bed! You just came home.” Even in the dim lighting of the room, you could see Lena’s pout and begging eyes. “You haven’t even given me a goodnight kiss.”

“Kisses aren’t given to geniuses who drink knowing they have an early class in the morning,” you held back the urge to smile more even as your girlfriend snuggled closer to you. “It’s barely Tuesday honey.”

Lena took a few seconds to understand exactly what you were saying, **“what? Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me.”**

“Sorry, miss, we have a strict policy here at this establishment.”

You finally caved and opened your eyes to see Lena looking at you with wide eyes, still pouting, as cute as ever. “No exceptions? Not even if I’m the loving girlfriend of the owner here?”

“Maybe just this once.”

And tired as you were, you cupped your girlfriend’s happily smiling face and pressed a quick kiss on her lips, pulling back just to find her already fast asleep, her happy smile now smug.


	2. Cheryl Blossom | #18, 28 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18: “did i ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”  
> 28: “well, i’m pretty irresistible.”

“So…Bombshell, huh?”

You were met with a groan as you broke the comfortable silence in the classroom that was designated for that week’s Saturday detention, it’s only occupant aside from you being none other than Cheryl Blossom.

“Did you really have to open your mouth and ruin this peaceful detention?” Cheryl lowered her sunglasses and scowled as you continued to grin at her.

“I was just curious, you don’t have to be so mean about it.” You leaned back into your chair and shrugged before standing up and moving to the seat next to her. “I just figured that maybe detention won’t be so bad if we talked like friends and had a conversation to pass the time.”

“We’re not friends.”

You feigned a pained expression and smiled, “we could be.”

With a sigh, Cheryl took off her sunglasses and rolled her eyes just so you could see her do it clearly, “and I if I don’t want us to be friends?”

“We could always be more,” you winked and laughed as her cheeks turned as red as her lipstick before lowering your head, “but friends is always a good start.”

“You’re insufferable, you do know that right?” You looked back up at her when you heard a soft chuckle escape her lips, surprised to see Cheryl holding back a smile.

The sight brought a wide smile to your face as Cheryl turned away to hide her embarrassment, “I mean I’ve definitely been called worse, but coming from you, that definitely breaks my heart.”

Cheryl turned back with a small smile, “you’re so dramatic, why am I not surprised that you’re best friends with the peanut gallery.”

“Well, I can surprise you in other ways.”

Instead of responding, Cheryl quirked her eyebrows, waiting to see what you would do next.

“I’m sure you’ve heard this countless times, but  **did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?** Have others?” The statement caught her off guard, so you continued, “I mean, with the name Bombshell, you must’ve, right?”

**“Well, I am pretty irresistible, aren’t I?”**  She grinned and waited to see what you would say next, only to be interrupted by Weatherbee walking into the classroom.

Shocked to see the two of you so close, the tired principal crossed his arms to scold both of you, “I was about to dismiss the two of you, but do I need to assign another round of detention?”

“Absolutely not sir! We’ll be on our way, have a good weekend!” You flashed the principal a smile before grabbing Cheryl’s hand and running out into the hallway laughing, “see? Didn’t I tell you? Detention wasn’t so bad anymore was it?”

You only stopped running when you got to Cheryl’s car out in the parking lot, breathless and laughing like maniacs together.

“So, friends?”

When Cheryl finally caught her breath, she smiled and made you breathless all over again, “maybe more, but for now? Friends.”


	3. Kara Danvers | "You're not that intimidating"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not that intimidating"

**“You’re not that intimidating.”**  You couldn’t help but grin at the sight of Kara giving you one of her famous “Supergirl” staredowns, too used to her goofy personality to be affected by the sight anymore. “You do know that right?”

She held the glare for one more second before giving up and taking a seat beside you, huffing and snuggling into your side, “if I wasn’t intimidating then why would bad guys turn themselves in once I glare at them?”

“Maybe because they don’t want to get covered in bruises from trying to fight you?” Seeing the red in Kara’s cheeks made you laugh, not realizing that she was embarrassed by your indifference. “Maybe it works best with your suit.”

The idea didn’t occur to Kara, who immediately jumped of the couch to change and try intimidating you once more, now dressed as Supergirl so you could get the full effect of the staredown.

Kara stared you down in silence for a few minutes before giving up and sighing, “nothing? Not even with me in my suit?”

You shrugged before leaning into the couch with a wink, “still not intimidating for me, honey, arousing maybe, but not intimidating.”


	4. Hermione Granger | #15, 19 Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15: “maybe in another world.”  
> 19: “don’t say that.”

You kept your head down as they walked by, that familiar trio of heads rushing down the street, laughing and joking and arguing as if they never left the halls of your old school.

When you were sure they passed, you raised your head, shocked to be met with eyes that were once always happy to see you, now surprised. The rest of the conversation between the other parts of the trio lost on her ears as she left her friends to run back to you.

The moment she ran towards you, panic filled your body, immediately turning and running in the opposite direction to avoid confrontation.

And as hard as you ran and did your best to ignore her yelling, she eventually caught up and cornered you in an empty alleyway, trapping you in between herself and the wall of the alley. “Why did you run?”

“Why did you chase me?” You kept your head and voice low, not eager to be hurt by her again. “What happened us not having anything to do with each other?”

Hermione’s usually confident voice trembled, “I missed you, and when I saw you… I don’t know, I just thought, I wanted to make sure it was really you.”

“That doesn’t explain chasing after me.” Holding back the urge to comfort her, you clenched your fists, focusing on the pain of your nails digging into your palms. “You made your choice years ago.”

“Look,  **maybe in another world** , we could’ve been happy, we -”

The desperation and longing in her voice made you sick, tears beginning to fall from both of you as you glared at her, “no,  **don’t say that** , you don’t get to say that. Not after you were the one that ruined us. Not after you made your choice and left without saying goodbye.”

“I made a mistake, we were just kids that came out of a war, what else was I supposed to do?” Your anger confused her, so used to you being the calm smooth talker when arguments broke out in school. “I’m sorry for the things I’ve done and didn’t do, I know now…”

“This is an apology years too late, Hermione, it’s not going to change anything.” You quickly wiped the tears from your face and ducked under her arms to escape, “you don’t just get to have a second chance with me after leaving me behind because you finally realize what you did.”


	5. Alex Danvers | #3 Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3: "if you cared about me, you wouldn't do this"

You avoided Alex’s eyes as you set an unconscious Kara down beside her, clenching your fists and jaw before turning away from them both, knowing your resolve would dissolve just at the sight of her.

**“If you care about me, you wouldn’t do this,”** Alex’s voice cracked as she gripped your arm to stop you from flying off towards the danger like you and Kara always did, “you can’t do this.”

And as much as every bone in your body told you not to, you turned to her anyway, to the woman you spent so long loving and smiling with, “Alex, you know I have to do this, there’s so much at stake, I have to at least try.”

Something in you broke as you saw your usually strong and intimidating girlfriend crying in front of you, begging you to stay, “I - we, we can’t lose someone else, we can’t. We’ve already lost so much… I can’t lose you too.”

“I’m the only one that can do this, Alex.” You smiled and kissed her one last time brushing the tears from her eyes as you pulled away to save the world all on your own, tears streaming from your face. “I’ll love you now and forevermore, don’t you ever forget that.”


	6. Carol Danvers | #18, 22 Fluff

In the dim light of the diner, you couldn’t help but smile at the sight across from you, your girlfriend scarfing down handfuls of her food.

“Ease up, Tiger, your food isn’t going anywhere.” You laughed and leaned back into your chair as Carol choked on a stray fry.

She put down her burger to reach over and steal some of your water to flush the fry down before laughing, “and you?”

“And what about me?”

“Are you going anywhere?” Carol put the glass down and smiled brightly, waiting eagerly for your response.

To which you could only roll your eyes and smile at her.

“Only with you, love, as it’s always been.”

Carol’s cheeks turned a light pink as she tried to hide behind her milkshake, taking large sips until her confidence returned, “ **did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?** ”

“And did I ever tell you how **I love you**?” Your cool response caught her off guard again, quickly hiding her face in her own hands at the confession.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be used to how sly you really are, you know that?” She laughed and looked at you like you were all the stars in the sky, though you were sure she was the brightest thing in the whole universe.


	7. Hermione Granger | # 2, 18, 22 Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last request in my inbox! Feel free to send an something @ chuwaeyo on tumblr (I linked the prompt on the post for this chapter and all the other snippets in this collection!)

****You wandered into the library clutching the warm thermos of tea close to your chest, eager to switch out the heat of the container for your girlfriend.

As you neared her usual corner of the library, you weren’t surprised to hear the low mumbling of her voice reading over her notes and the quiet scritches of her quill against the paper, rewriting her notes for the (presumably) tenth time.

“Still at it, huh?” The sight of your girlfriend focusing on doing her work never failed to put a smile on your face, as sad as it was that she didn’t look up to acknowledge you right away.

“You do know we have an exam first thing in the morning, right?” Hermione finally looked up and furrowed her brows at you with a small scowl before returning to her notes, “I don’t know how you’re not studying right now.”

And even though her tone was slightly colder than usual, you couldn’t help but laugh, knowing that she was completely focused on studying, **“aw, honey, you’re so cute**  when you worry about my grades.”

“We are here to get an education, aren’t we?” Without missing a beat, Hermione scoffed and gave up on rewriting her notes to cross her arms and look at you, a tired smile slowly emerging from the previous scowl.

Happy that she finally seemed to be taking a break, you took the seat beside her and poured tea for the both of you, “you know I would never fall behind, I am here on a scholarship, remember? All mischief and games aside, I study in my free time.”

“Do you really?” Hermione happily took the tea and relished in the warm liquid, sighing happily as she swallowed the calming mixture, “I don’t think I can ever recall you having free time either.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, you do that enough for Ron and Harry,” you couldn’t help but smile as she leaned into your side to relax, “but you should worry about how much sleep you’re getting. I thought you should call it a night and get some sleep.”

“So you can study without me and get a better score than me?”

You pressed a quick kiss to her head and laughed again, “I would never try cheap tricks like that against you, you’re too smart for that…but  **did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?**  Especially so when you’re fully rested and not grumpy from not getting enough sleep.”

“You’re ridiculous.” And as annoyed as she sounded, you could tell she was smiling, knowing that you couldn’t see it.

“You love it.”

And in the quiet library, all of its usual occupants already sleeping in their own beds, you and Hermione were happy in your own world, relishing in the rare peace and quiet on the grounds.

Hermione caved and finally grabbed your hand, whispering just loud enough for you to hear,  **“I love you.”**


	8. Carol Danvers | #1, 18, 22 Fluff

You groaned at the seemingly endless texts, missed calls, and voicemails from Carol within the last hour, but made your way to the familiar bar anyway. Though you weren’t excited about dealing with a drunk Carol, it beat picking her up from the local sheriff’s office the next morning before work.

As you walked into the dim bar, the owner looked up and waved you over, making a quick motion to point you towards your friend, almost passed out on the counter of the bar.

“Evening, Walter, hope she wasn’t too much trouble today?”

The elderly man flashed a small smile before laughing, “of course not, Miss Danvers is always a joy to have here, just figured you might want to see her before she left even more messages on your phone.”

“Thanks, Walt,” you smiled and laughed as you neared the familiar slumped figure on the other end of the bar, “hey, Danvers, just  **how much did you drink?** ”

Almost immediately, Carol jumped up at the sound of your voice with a large smile, “(Y/N)! You made it!”

“Of course I made it, you blew my phone up begging me to come.” You laughed as a flash of guilt spread across her face before returning to a smile seeing you settle in beside her, “and even if you didn’t, I go wherever you do.”

“I didn’t realize you were such a softie.” She scoffed but hid her face behind her hands to hide her embarrassment, “you’re unreal.”

The grin on your face grew at her sudden shyness, “want to know what’s unreal? Your eyes -  **did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”**

She let out a low laugh and shook her head before turning to you with tired eyes, “Hey, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah Danvers?”

**“I love you.”**


	9. Wanda Maximoff | #1, 6 Angst

The music playing in the high-end club was blaring in your ears, even though you were hiding in the quietest corner of the club, watching everyone laugh and smile as you sat alone gripping your glass.

You sighed and dropped your head as you caught sight of Wanda grinding closer to Vision, swallowing the rest of your glass with a scoff.

“Hey, tiger, everything okay?” Natasha placed a hand on your back and flashed a small smile, “you’re drinking a lot more than usual.”

“Absolutely perfect,” you rolled your eyes and raised your glass towards your friend, “here to join my pity party?”

Nat continued to smile and rubbed your back before getting up from the seat beside you, “pretty sure you’re overthinking things tonight, take it easy okay? Look, your gal is coming over right now. I’ll be with Clint and Bucky if you need anything okay?”

“I’ll make sure to ask y'all to take care of my funeral arrangements,” you flashed her one last grin as she got up to leave, not ready to deal with the heartbreak that you knew was inevitable.

Wanda sauntered up to your side with a drunk grin, but not before shooting a glare at Natasha for being so touchy with you, “my love, why aren’t you out on the dancefloor with me?”

“I noticed you were preoccupied with someone.”

At the accusation and your sad smile, Wanda’s grin faltered and was switched out for a pained look, “you know I still love you, right?”

You couldn’t help but laugh at her words, “I didn’t realize we were in for a comedy act tonight.”

“Don’t be like this, (Y/N),” Wanda furrowed her brows and tightened her grip around your arm, “we’re fine, we always will be.”

“Look, Wanda,  **why don’t you just go?** ” You focused on the amber liquid remaining in your glass and gripped it as you swallowed the last remnants, relishing in the burn. The pain from swallowing the alcohol being much more preferable than the situation happening to you. “What’s the point in fighting for us when you don’t care anymore? Go be with Vision, isn’t he the one that makes you happy?”

Angered and drunk, Wanda’s eyes glowed red as she accidentally used her powers on you, making you wince in pain, but she didn’t falter, “you think I wanted this? The two of us hurting and breaking each others’ hearts like this?  **Fuck you.”**

“Fuck me? What have I ever done to you, Wanda, except doing anything but doing my best to make you happy?” You let out a bitter laugh and lifted the hand she had around your arm, showing off the new burn marks she left on you. “You’re the one out here hurting me in every way possible.”

And like that, Wanda suddenly sobered, realizing all the ways she’s hurt you, rushing up with a sorry expression, leaving you alone at the bar, not for the first time that night, but the last.


	10. Wanda Maximoff | #16, 18 Angst

All around you, the Hydra building was falling apart, dust flying everywhere from the battle against you and your friends.

 **“Why are you like this?”**  Wanda’s voice trembled as she cornered you in the desolate hallway, “it doesn’t have to be like this.”

“Be like what?” You couldn’t help the grin as you wiped the blood from your face, “just doing what everyone expected of me, aren’t I?”

You noticed her hands trembling and laughed as she had no words, keeping her head low as the rest of your friends were screaming her ears off on the comms.

“I’m right aren’t I?” You pushed yourself up from the floor and sauntered towards her, “they’re telling you to put an end to it all, aren’t they? To put an end to the life of a fucked up hydra experiment like me?”

A tear fell from Wanda’s eyes as her hands glowed, “there has to be another way, I can’t give up on you like this. **What about us?** What about everything we’ve been through?”

“You or me, Wanda, make the choice before they make it for you.” With all the anger and pain you felt, the last bit of sanity you had was crying out for salvation, “please, I can’t hold back anymore, Wanda. I need you to kill me now.”

Flashing one last pained smile at Wanda, you forced yourself against the far wall and emptied out the rest of your handgun into your leg, preventing you from being able to hurt her or anyone else again.

By the time you opened your eyes, Wanda was standing over you with a grim look on her face, her hands emitting a brighter glow than before. “Just know that I love you.”

But it was too late, the last bit of humanity in you already gone, leaving only the bitter experiment and assassin in you, and a crooked grin on your face, “just know that I’m already gone.”


	11. Carol Danvers | #8, 3, 15 Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this was a late ask or if I accidentally skipped over it lasdjfkhsadf

**8: “don’t lie to me.”  
3: “if you cared about me, you wouldn’t do this.”  
15: “maybe in another world.”**

* * *

You wandered around the dingy bar looking for your girlfriend with a small scowl on your face, sighing when you finally spotted her slumping in the chair of her usual booth.

“Hey! I was wonderin’ when you were gonna get here, sweetheart!” As if she sensed your presence, Carol immediately sat up and beamed with a dopey grin on her face, “the party started without you!”

“What happened to you staying sober?” Carol rolled her eyes at your disapproval as you continued, “what happened to you getting better, and  **don’t lie to me** , Carol… Do you really care about us or not?”

The accusation hurt her in ways you couldn’t understand fully, but she still took another swig from the large bottle in her hands, “you and I both know I do…”

You couldn’t help but scoff at her response, biting the inside of your cheek trying to hold back any of the anger and disappointment you felt.

**“If you care about me, you wouldn’t do this.”**

Carol turned her head to look up at you as she took another swig, too drunk to care about any promises she made when she was sober, “if you cared about me, then you wouldn’t care that I’m drinking again.”

“Maybe in another world, where you don’t end up in the hospital after each time.” You let out another sigh and crossed your arms, hoping that she would put down the bottle. “ **Maybe in another world** , we could’ve worked out.”


End file.
